Happy Halloween! KnB x Reader
by OtakuNekoSan
Summary: A series of short Halloween drabbles. Kuroko no Basuke x Reader- Wishing you all a happy Halloween !
1. Trick or Treat? Murasakibara

On Halloween, you weren't the type of person that decorated everything that kept a bunch of candy by your door. No; to you, doing such things were extremely troublesome. Every Halloween, you would always turn off all of the lights in your house and crawl upstairs into your room, hide under your blankets, and play games or watch movies with all of the lights off, ignoring every ring of the doorbell you hear.

After three o'clock, you took a shower and grabbed your laptop, phone, and a bunch of snacks to bring into your room. A sigh escaped your parted lips, and you sat down on your bed, turning your laptop on.

A couple minutes later, you heard the doorbell ring, and you groaned inwardly. There were always people that came and rang the doorbell early before you expected it, and you felt lucky that you had already taken all of your things up the stairs. Burying yourself under your blankets, you began to play a game.

* * *

><p>Around seven, you were beginning to feel sleepy. A yawn escaped you as the doorbell rang. You sigh and place your head on the pillow, closing the lid of your computer. The doorbell rang again.<p>

_Ring_

You propped yourself up on your elbows, and grabbed your phone, planning to watch some anime for a bit. Eyes scanning through the webpages, you pondered the options that you had.

_Ring_

After a minute or two, you finally decided to watch some Haikyuu. You giggled girlishly as you watched the setter send a serve flying across the court.

_Ring_

A frown made its way onto your lips, and you tugged at your lips with your teeth. You got up to grab a pair of headphones to block out the persistent ringing of the doorbell.

_Ring_

Walking quietly down the stairs, you open one of your drawers and pick up your favorite set of headphones. Once you were back upstairs, you plugged the headphones into your phone and was about to put it on when-

_Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring..._

You clutched your head to prevent yourself from screaming in exasperation. Groaning, you get up and run down the stairs, throwing the door open, ready to yell at whoever was annoying you with the doorbell. Looking upwards, you found yourself staring into a pair of amethyst eyes.

"A-Atsushi..." You squeaked, a blush making its way onto your face. You clear your throat, attempting not to appear embarrassed in front of your boyfriend. "I thought I told you that I was going to be busy on Halloween..."

"Trick or treat, (First Name)-chin." The purple haired giant looked down at you, an expectant look in his eyes. "Give me some sweets."

A groan escaped your parted lips. "Atsushi, you know I don't celebrate Halloween. Of course I don't have any treats for you. Why don't you go and try the other houses instead? In the first place, why are you even here-"

The rest of your sentence was cut off when a pair of lips were pressed onto your own. Seconds later, you pulled away, breathless, your face flaming red.

"W-What was that for-?" You stuttered, your voice coming out high pitched. Murasakibara stared at you childishly.

"You won't give me any candy..." A sly smile made its way onto the giant's face.

"So I'll settle for a trick instead."


	2. My Cinderella- Kise

You pouted up at your elder sister, who was bustling about, fussing over your hair and makeup.

"Why do I have to go to the Halloween masquerade...?" You muttered, glaring up at her. Your sister ruffled your hair a bit, before grinning.

"Oh hush. You know it is tradition for celebrities to attend the annual Halloween costume party." She hummed happily and took out a hair curler, tugging on your (hair colored) locks.

"I just debuted though..." you said, dissatisfaction etched in your words. "I don't need to do something so troublesome so soon..."

You sister glared at you, before a sly smile broke out on her face. "Kise's going to be there, remember?"

Heat crawled up your neck at her sudden words, and you felt your face flush uncontrollably. The blond had been the person who had inspired you to enter the world of celebrities, and was the person who had supported you through all of your failures. "S-Shut up, sis. In the first place, we'll all be wearing masks so we won't recognize each other."

Your sister smiled mischievously. "You'll never know~!"

* * *

><p>Hours later, you had arrived at the location of the masquerade ball with your elder sister, who waved you good bye.<p>

"Remember to come outside and wait for me at midnight, Miss Cinderella~!" She said, sending you a teasing wink. You smiled at her, and got out of the car.

Clothed in a shimmering blue dress, a elegant jeweled mask, and of course, glass slippers, 'Cinderella' was the only proper way to describe your costume. You stepped up the stairs into the mansion in which the party was to be held. Upon taking a step inside, your eyes opened in wonder, and you found yourself staring at the detailed decorations and fancy cuisines.

"Welcome." You were startled out of your thoughts by a bowing butler that was smiling up at you. "I presume it is your first time at a ball?"

You nodded dumbly, and the masked servant took your hand. A jolt of electricity shot up your arm, and you felt your face flush without a reason. "Would you like for me to give you a tour, miss?"

And you were led through the mansion, through the ballrooms and dining rooms, through splendid living rooms and gardens and balconies. The end of the tour had you in awe. You were amazed at yourself for being able to take a step into this world.

"Would you like anything to eat, miss?" You were startled out of your thoughts by the butler, who had led you back to the main ballroom where the party was being held. You nodded, and he brought you to the table lined with sweets and desserts. After choosing a few, you sat down at a table, where you and the masked butler began to make small talk.

The clock ticked on, and before you knew it, it was time to go. You walked outside, and grinned up at the masked butler.

"At least let me know who you are, before I leave?" You asked, a teasing tone in your voice. The butler's lips curved upwards into an alluring smile. One of his hands reached up to his mask...

The clock struck twelve, and you found yourself staring into a pair of golden eyes. The butler took one of your hands in his, and brushed it lightly with his lips.

"Kise Ryouta, at your service. It has been nice to spend this evening with you, (Last Name) (First Name). Or should I say..."

Your mask was removed, and before you knew it, you were only inches away from the model's face.

"Miss Cinderella." And he moved in, closing the gap between himself and you.


	3. Little Red Riding Hood- Aomine

You flushed heavily at the comments the girls in your class made as you brushed by them. It was Halloween, and this year, your school decided to celebrate by holding a festival. Your class proposed the idea of doing a costume cafe, which was accepted. As a result, you were now dressed in a costume, parading around the school to advertise.

Little Red Riding Hood- that was who you were supposed to be. The idea of having to walk outside in the cold clothed in a dress and thin cape made you shiver. A sigh escaped your parted lips, and you took a deep breath and headed outdoors to advertise. A step outside had you shivering with cold. You couldn't wait to dash back to your classroom and grab a cup of hot coffee.

* * *

><p>An hour later, you staggered indoors, freezing. Your friends rushed over, concerned, and immediately shoved a cup of hot chocolate in your hands before hurrying back to the kitchen to work. A satisfied sigh left your lips as you took a sip of the warm, sweet drink, the savory flavor spreading through your mouth.<p>

"Looks like Little Red Riding Hood finally reached her grandmother's house, eh?" You turned instinctively at the voice that had spoken so coyly and found yourself face to face with Aomine Daiki, your crush. A blush appeared on your cheeks, and your attention was soon turned from his words to his attire.

Aomine was clothed in a dark suit, a bushy tail, and wolf ears. You felt laughter bubble up in your chest, and you did your best not to laugh aloud, but before you knew it, you couldn't hold it in anymore. Giggles escaped you, and you were laughing extremely hard seconds later. A tint of pink appeared on the blue haired ace's cheeks at your reaction.

"D-Don't laugh, damnit." He grumbled, narrowing his eyes at you. You grinned up at him.

"S-sorry, I couldn't help it..." You choked. "Did Momoi force you into that outfit? I can't imagine why you would ever wear that... I thought you said you weren't participating in the class event in the first place!"

"...I changed my mind." He muttered, refusing to meet your gaze. You felt a sly smile cross your face.

"Oh my, Dai-chan~! What is up with that reaction? Come to think of it, Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf are in the same story, right? The Wolf really fits your character- evil, cunning, yet lazy at the same time-"

The rest of your sentence was cut off when Aomine suddenly slammed his hands on either side of you, pinning you against the wall, unable to move from your seat in the corner of the room. A devilish smirk crawled onto the ace's face.

"That's right...You know how Little Red Riding Hood's story is supposed to end?" You watched the ace, your heart hammering in your chest as he ran a tongue across his lips and leaned in.

"She gets eaten." With those words, Aomine bit down on your earlobe, and you felt your face turn bright red as he pulled away and smirked at your reaction. He turned around and waved at you with the back of his hand casually, leaving you to stare after him, flustered.

"I-Idiot! A hunter's supposed to come and cut open your stomach, Ahomine!"


	4. Bad Cats are Bad Luck? Midorima

It was late afternoon when you decided to drop by your boyfriend's house for a quick visit. A smile crossed your face at the thought of his surprised expression when he saw you. Humming cheerfully, you rang his doorbell. The door opened to reveal the green haired boy, staring incredulously at you.

"Happy Halloween, Shin-chan~! I brought some of the sweets that you liked-" You were cut off when Midorima promptly shut the door in your face. A trickle of annoyance flooded through your system.

"What was that for, Shin-chan? I was just visiting you..." You pouted, and pounded on the door with your fists. "Open up already, you stupid megane!" You shouted, irritated at your boyfriend's response. The door opened and you tripped from surprise, colliding with Midorima, who steadied your balance.

"S-sorry," You murmured, slightly embarrassed. You grinned up at the bespectacled boy and handed him the bag of candy. "Happy Halloween~! Do you want to go trick-or-treating with me later, Shin-chan?"

"I'll pass." The shooting guard invited you into his room, and had you sit down before going to prepare tea. "Please leave as soon as possible." He muttered, as he placed the cup of tea down in front of you. You pouted.

"Why? I'm your girlfriend, so I should be able to stay as long as I want..." You reached over to pick up the tea cup, before suddenly flinching and dropping it. The cup shattered on the floor, and you winced, a droplet of blood appearing on your finger. You frowned and sucked lightly on the cut.

"S-sorry about that, Shin-chan...Was the cup you gave me chipped?" You stared at the expressionless boy, who stared at the cracked cup and tea soaking into the carpet for a couple of minutes.

"As I thought, you shouldn't be with me today. Why don't you leave right now?"

You glared at him. "I bet Oha Asa said that today was the unlucky day for Cancers or something." When Midorima flinched, you grinned deviously. "Ah. I was right..."

"It wasn't Oh Asa." Midorima grumbled, pushing his spectacles further up on his face with his bandaged hand. "A black cat crossed my path this morning."

You tilted your head slightly at this. "A black cat? So? Aren't black cats lucky?"

Midorima scowled. "In Japan traditionally, yes. But in America, black cats are unlucky. And Halloween is an American holiday- and today is Halloween. The black cat from this morning has been causing me trouble all day..."

You giggled at his reaction, and grinned up at the tall megane. "Say, Shin-chan, what if I cast a spell that made all of the bad luck disappear?"

Midorima raised one skeptical eyebrow. "Is there really such thing?"

You laughed. "Yup~!" And with that, you leaned over a gave the green haired shooting guard a peck on the lips. You felt a smirk cross your face at his flustered reaction.

"(Zodiac Sign)'s lucky item for the day: A kiss for your beloved~! Maybe that will pass some luck over to you too, Shin-chan~!"

Midorima's face became bright red.

"That's not how lucky items work, you moron!"


	5. Love Potion- Akashi

"Hey Hey, (Last Name)-chan, did you hear of the newest item on the market?"

You looked up from your book in your seat as some of your classmates approached you. You tilted your head to the side curiously.

"What are you talking about?"

"Apparently, they're selling a love potion in that really popular jewelry shop! I heard that it really works..."

"Oh, you mean the one that Ayumi used! She fed some of it to her crush and he confessed to her seconds afterwards! They're going out now..."

Your thoughts were drawn into their conversation, and you remember witnessing Ayumi's exchange with her crush, and how she accidentally gave him the love potion. And it was quite true- he confessed to her right after he consumed it.

You smiled at the people surrounding your desk.

"That's nice. But I don't think I'll get any. Getting the boy that you want is nice, but to bind them using a love potion rather than feelings are not. If you'll excuse me..."

And with those words, you promptly got up from your seat and exited the classroom.

* * *

><p><em>'But in the end...I bought it.'<em>

You stared at the treacherous cup of pink liquid sitting innocently on your kitchen counter. You sighed and went to your room to grab your laptop in order to start some homework. Since you planned to go trick-or-treating with some friends this evening, you wanted to get as much done as soon as possible. A sudden ringing of the doorbell surprised you, since it was still far before the time that people began the candy hunting.

Getting up, you opened the door and found yourself face to face with a certain cocky emperor. You found a smirk plaster itself on your face when you met the redhead's heterochromatic eyes.

"Hello there, Akashi-kun. What could you be doing here today?" You said, your voice laced with sarcasm. It wasn't as if you hated the boy, quite the opposite in fact. But you really couldn't stand his arrogant attitude. He smirked.

"I came to visit." He said, inviting himself into your house. His eyes fell on the cup sitting on the counter.

"Is this what you're drinking these days?" Akashi snorted. "What's so good about these drinks in the first place?" He picked up the cup, and before you could stop him, he brought it to his lips and drained all of it.

"A-Akashi?" You stuttered. The redhead looked at the cup blankly for a couple of minutes, before his eyes were turned onto you. Then he grimaced.

"That tasted terrible. How can you drink this disgusting stuff?"

You gaped at his reaction. From what everyone in the market was saying, the love potion actually worked. You had actually seen the effects of it firsthand as well.

Then you remembered the last line in the instructions of the love potion. Your face turned bright red as you stared at the redheaded emperor.

_'If the consumer already loves the one who uses the love potion, then it will have no effect.'_


End file.
